tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HolyTraitor/Archive 1
Drop the message and leave me alone :/ Welcome Hello HolyWyvern, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:4116#23|The Regulators of Skyrim page. Please leave a message on User talk:Kool Khajiit if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Kool Khajiit (talk) 20:56, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Very late congrats indeed XD I've always been an administrator, since this wiki was founded, since I'm sort of it's co-founder. XD Still... thanks? Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 11:46, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Dunlammus Hey Wyvern! I've made a page for Dunlammus, filling in his Legend of Nirn and Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin involvement, since he became an extension of Sigard's character in WOR. I've left the biography section blank, since I don't know his background and he is your character, so I figured that you can fill that section as you see fit. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 19:44, December 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Dunlamus Just thought I'd let you know, fill it in at your leasure. If I remember anything, I'll add some myself but I figured that you'd know better than me. Simple request. Hey. Haven't talked to you in a while, have I? I'd like to talk to you on Steam and I'd appreciate it if you add me? I think you blocked me or something, but my current Steam ID is Santa Gaben. Do respnd on my talk page if you get this message. ℳ.Ѻẘεᾔ.ℒℱC Say Hi! 13:54, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Wyvern Sorry, Wyvern, but the old gang pretty much disbanded months ago. I haven't seen Eilo in a long time, but I still see Psycho and Rowan every once in a while. The new RP is the Legend of Nirn: Adamantine War. Aetherius Landing (talk) 15:04, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Wind of Change I would, but it looks like it won't be going anywhere, even if I join. The last post besides you was about a month ago, and I doubt anyone will come back to it. President Polishman (talk) 20:10, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Winds of change I've taken a look and it seem interesting but I'm not doing more than one RP at a time right now. No offense intended but I find that the more RPs that I'm a part of, the less effort that I'm able to put into them. I've been considering advertising less successful RPs in the Arena, after I saw Pheonix's fail to take off but I'm not sure that this qualifies for it, since it's long dead. Sorry that I couldn't be more helpful... Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 21:55, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Dying RP Sure, how can I help? Shille Talk Blog 03:14, May 2, 2015 (UTC) LoN timeline Hey Wyvern, because the LoN timeline seemed to be quite confusing for you, I drew you up this quick one, starting at the beginning of the forth Era and explaining the events before/after skyrim, so that you could get a better understanding of it. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 23:26, May 2, 2015 (UTC) : I think that'll fit, if it's in the far off future from Aube. I don't think that it's too bad of a set up, considering that it sets up an antagonist and a villain to destroy. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 00:00, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Wait... Is the entity Dunlammus? Because, unless the 5th Era lasted for 5,000 years (which no era has so far) it wouldn't really be possible as Kaizen and Tyranil killed him in World of Ruin. Also, I don't see why you can't make it at any time, since ROTK will have no direct continuations, as far as I'm aware. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 18:09, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay but I was just pointing out that it couldn't be imprisoned for 6000 years, because WOR happened around like... 70 years before Aube and 300 years if the 6th Era begins in 5E 300. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 19:24, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to say good to see you again...shame we haven't talked much yet. From the one and only Sithfanjedi (talk) 16:56, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Timeline Hi! Uh... Your timeline is wrong xD Your LoN timeline on your user page, I mean. You have Unsung Heroes placed at 3E 399, when the Oblivion Crisis actually took place in 3E 433. So, Unsung Heroes took place then, as well. RoC takes place in 3E389-399. Right canon, wrong RP. Close, but no potato. xD SunnyWuzHere (talk) 19:08, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I made that timeline and must have gotten it wrong. :S Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 20:41, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Talk page I've had to revert your talk page back to the way that it was, because you aren't allowed to remove messages from it. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 03:13, August 18, 2015 (UTC) D00d, come back. Hey, you haven't been on for a while, and I'm getting quite worried. You okay? Epic Scimitars (talk) 14:09, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Dunlammus Hey Wyvern, I've noticed that the Dunlammus article has had some Era of Flame and New Life at Night content was added to the page. It's just a suggestion but I think it would be a lot less confusing if the EoF and NLaN incarnations had seperate pages. (Like Dunlammus EoF and Dunlammus NLaN) Just a thought Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 19:19, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Dunlammus' Page Wyvern, if you want a page deleted ask an admin but you can't delete a page that isn't yours. Dunlammus maybe your character but I wrote all of the content on that article and it's mostly about the things he did whilst I wrote him, the vast majority of the content on that page is mine and therefore it stays. Sorry if you don't like this but it is my content and I can do what I want with it, please don't delete it again. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 17:50, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Dunlammus You aren't banned, so there's nothing to stop you from coming back here. The RP wiki is dead, making this the most used one of them all. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 18:20, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Reloaded People are always going to dislike you, maybe you should focus on doing something about the things that people dislike and give people less reasons to dislike you. It's like what Thomas Ridgewell said. Maybe make a note of all of the things that people have said and try to make things different, rather than telling people to simply accept your most glaring flaws. It's called growing and everyone has to do it. Nobody is against you coming back, I'm not going to pretend that the things that used to get on their nerves won't still get on their nerves but maybe you could just not do those things? There are other outlets for that sort of thing. I know that I keep saying that you need to change but you honestly do, hell, I'd be a little more mindful of you if you were at least trying but your attitude, the one that annoyed the hell out of me last week was 'I know that this annoys you but you'll just have to deal with it.' Learning manners, consideration and consistency isn't too much to ask of anyone. Nobody had a problem with you this time last year, it's the stuff that you've done since and continue to do that annoys the hell out of so many people. It's up to you if you really want to come back or not, I'm not going to say whether you should or not or what I even think on the matter, that's entirely up to you. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 19:03, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Stuff and things I'm not sure what you mean by 'things that you edited.' Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 14:55, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Dunny Fixed Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 17:24, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Talk page messages Sorry Wyvern but you can't remove talk page messages, especially not other poeple's. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 19:17, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey Wyvern I would love to do Tales of a Khajiit, that was one of my favorite RP's with the old gang Love, the ever solitary Hamsterlampglade (talk) 22:58, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Just like the Old Days :D Hey Wyvern! Let's get this show on the road, heh? Anyway, I would be glad to come back to ToaK, even though I was only there for a short time. So, since I don't have that many RP's going on at the moment... let's do this ;) From the one and only Sithfanjedi (talk) 08:42, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I don't even remember what it's about...but I think some form of story-thing Hamsterlampglade (talk) 22:09, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Tail of a Khajiit (Har har har... er....) Hey Wyv, just curious as to when you think you'll start your Tale of a Khajiit prequel, there's no rush but I'm starting to work on my character and I'm wondering how much time I have to plan them out. :P Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 18:07, October 2, 2015 (UTC) J'dharjo De Bergerac Hmm... Well, he starts off quite important in LoN, what if you did his origins? Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 19:25, October 2, 2015 (UTC) J'dharjo... Erm... Whatever... Oh yeah, I don't know what you've got for anything, so I was just trying to suggest some stuff out in the open, not sure about the main plot, if I had any ideas on that front, I'd be doing them myself. xD Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 20:25, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Screeny for Queenie Nice, is that Sydanis? Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 21:02, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Sydanis Not sure, it was either him or Dunlammus, I should remember, because I read original LoN for some background research into my next blog thingy but I can't remember the order. Either way, Dunny was introduced a few minutes after Sydanis. :P Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 21:28, October 2, 2015 (UTC)